Revelation
by Germane
Summary: After TPOTW lots of things happened to Rose that the Doctor didn't notice. Now it's beginning to dawn on him that things aren't always what they seem to be! Ignores Doomsday totally!


A/N This is my first fanfic so please be nice however be honest I want to now what you think! Please review!

Disclamer: I don't own doctor who or any of it's characters!

**Revelation**

Rose woke up that morning in her bedroom in the TARDIS. The now normal and comforting sounds of the ancient engines making the walls hum slightly. However there was one down side. The reason she had been disturbed from her peace. The discordant singing of The Doctor was drifting down the corridors as he belted out Fallout boy's Dance Dance at the top of his voice.

Rose groaned and turned over, hiding her head under a mound of pink pillows she had brought in from the Powell Estate to make her room feel more like home. However even these didn't totally block out the Doctors singing! Despite this though she was just about to drift off back to sleep when the door was thrown open to reveal a very untidy Doctor looking as though he had just been dragged through the TARDIS backwards and then for good measure dropped into one of the swimming pools!

Little did she know after having a sneaky peek out of the side of the pillows he had been!

"Bloody machine she knows I was only trying to help" he was muttering under his breath.

Normally Rose wouldn't have been able to hear him however after holding the time vortex she found that some of her normal abilities had been exaggerated such as her hearing had nearly doubled in sensitivity and she now found it easier to run for longer periods of time.

"This was a useful occurrence," she thought. "Especially when a certain doctor decided to 'accidentally' insult the police on the planet Maxatoris. As if he didn't know that the 8 foot tall, skinny, light brown aliens wouldn't like being called twigs! And he thinks he is sooooo impressive! Honestly!"

After noticing the bundle of covers on the bed no sign of a head the Doctor instantly burst out laughing.

"Still not a morning person are you?" he chocked out after nearly 10 minutes of laughing in the doorframe. "You going to shift yet?"

Rose's only response was to groan.

"You apes don't half need your sleep," he said as he turned to leave but just before actually going he turned back.

"I know why you sleep so much," he said with a sense of great achievement, "It's beauty sleep needed for obvious reasons!" he burst out laughing again as he tries to make a swift exit stepping on a mascara bottle he could've sworn wasn't there before. As he stepped on it he fell over backwards landing on his ass. This enables the pillow rose had lobbed at him aiming (well…. Sort of) for the back of his legs to hit him in the back of the head.

"Oof" the Doctor grunted.

Rose emerged long enough to get a view of the Doctor sitting on the floor with a large fluffy pink pillow on his head and his brown trench coat tangled round his legs. She quickly ducked down as a snigger escaped and the Doctor spun round, with as much dignity as someone with that assortment of paraphernalia scattered around him can, and glared at her.

Then in his head came another sound of laughter this time from the TARDIS. Rose emerged again with tears running down her face from laughing so hard. And managed to choke out,

"I don't know what you're glaring for! Even the TARDIS found it funny listen!" and she lapsed back into laughter again.

The Doctor who had begun to grin sheepishly suddenly stopped and sobered quicker than the dip in the swimming pool had made him. He shot a look at Rose and said with an underlying hint of worry,

"Rose do you mean you can hear her?"

"Yes, of course I have been able to for weeks, well since……." She drifted off into her own thoughts then suddenly just as the Doctor had begun to think that was all she would say she whispered in a voice barely audible to even his ears "Since…Bad Wolf"

TBC

A/N let me know what you think or if I should continue or just stop now before I ruin the series totally. REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
